


Lucky To Be In Love With My Best Friend

by maliayukimura



Series: Multi Ship Meme [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: ”Perfect,” Kira replied, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. “You should tell her just like that.”Alicia’s face fell flat, fearing rejection. “I just did.”





	Lucky To Be In Love With My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> Part 3 of the Alicia Boyd multi ship meme.

Having your best friend as your college roommate can be a blessing and a curse. 

Alicia was lucky because she had Kira to talk to about anything and everything. They’d talk about their school courses, complain about work, and gossip about their crushes.

The problem was that technically Kira was the girl that she had a crush on. No matter how supportive and encouraging Kira was about her asking out her mysterious crush, there was no way Alicia could ask Kira out. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Alicia would rather suffer in silence than lose Kira as a friend.

Well maybe not silence, but she just wouldn't say that Kira was the girl she was in love with when she talked about her crush.

“It’s just not fair,” Alicia whined as she flopped down onto the couch in their apartment. “She’s just so perfect. I’m so in love with her. It's not even funny; how can she not know by now?”

“Just tell her how you feel,” Kira said as she made her way over to the couch from the kitchen.

Alicia gave her sad look as she sat up to make room for Kira. “But what if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Are you kidding? Of course she will,” Kira replied. She couldn’t fathom the idea of someone not liking Alicia. As much as it pained her to think of Alicia dating someone else, Kira wanted her best friend and crush to be happy.

Alicia still looked unsure. “I don’t really know about that.”

“That’s just your nerves talking,” Kira said. “You just need some practice. Why don’t you practice on me?”

Silence fell over the two girls as Kira waited for Alicia’s response.

Alicia let out a sigh as she turned to face Kira. “Okay. Fine.”

She reached over and took Kira’s hands in hers. Alicia took a deep breath to help settle her nerves.

“I love you,” Alicia said, her voice shaking slightly, as she gazed longingly into Kira’s big brown eyes. “You mean everything to me. Your smile brightens my whole day. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I’ve been scared of ruining our friendship, but I needed to tell you this. I love you, Kira.”

Each word made Kira melt but she had to remind herself that Alicia was just practicing what she planned to say to her crush - who was definitely not Kira. She probably just used Kira’s name as a placeholder. There was no way that Alicia could be in love with Kira, right?

Kira nodded. ”Perfect,” Kira replied, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. “You should tell her just like that.”

Alicia’s face fell flat, fearing rejection. “I just did.”

Kira was silent, unsure if she had heard Alicia correctly.

The silence made Alicia fear the worst. “It’s okay if you don't feel the same. It’s my problem, not yours. I just want you to know you’ll always be my best friend. I don't want this to ruin our friendship-”

Kira cut her off with a kiss once she fully processed what Alicia had said. The kiss started out soft but slowly grew with intensity. Alicia wrapped her arms around Kira’s waist as Kira’s hands dug into her hair.

When they finally pulled apart, both girls were breathing heavy. Alicis’s cheeks flushed bright pink to match her swollen lips. Her hair was a mess from Kira running her fingers through it. She looked so cute, Kira couldn't help her from leaning in pressing another quick kiss to her lips.

“I love you too,” Kira replied. The two girls were still had their arms wrapped around one another. It didn't take long for them to start exchanging soft kisses again.

After a few more kisses, Alicia spoke up, “As much as I’d like to stay here all night kissing you, I’m getting hungry. I was wondering if you’d like to go out to dinner? Like on a date with me?”

Kira smiled. “Or we could order takeout, so that we can just stay here? We can make out while we wait and then maybe watch a romantic comedy.”

Alicia gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting up off the couch. “Sounds like a great idea. Let me go get the takeout menus from the kitchen.”

Kira called out after her. “Don’t worry, this weekend we can go out on a fancy date like you want. I’m going to wine and dine you so hard. I’m going to be the best girlfriend you've ever had.”

“Can’t wait. I'm holding you to it,” Alicia replied. She held up two different takeout menus. “Do you want pizza or Chinese?”

“I don’t care. It’s up to you,” Kira said. “Surprise me.”

Alicia got out her phone and called to order their usual Chinese takeout order before heading back into the living room. She settled back down on the couch, snuggling in close to her best friend and now girlfriend, Kira.

Alicia knew that tonight was going to be a good night, as well as the many nights to come, as long as she had Kira by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of "Lucky" by Jason Mraz  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
